


All the Love We Sacrificed

by StrikerStiles



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Onu benden aldılar, Katniss. Ve onu geri aldığımda artık benim Annie'm değildi.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Love We Sacrificed

_Bakma,_ dedi başının içindeki ses. Göğsünde sanki bir şeyler olacağını biliyormuş gibi bir sıkışma başlamıştı, oysa ki ekran o anda sakindi. Her şey sakindi, ta ki-

Çocuğun başı uçtu.

Finnick zar zor yutkunarak onun kendi haracı olduğunu fark etti, yüzü kirden görünmez haldeydi ama bileğindeki örme bileklik hala aynıydı. Beyni çılgınca birbirine dolanan düşünceler üretiyordu, Annie neredeydi? Annie-

Annie, kameraların görüş alanına yeni girmişti, yüzü kasılmıştı ve gözlerinde Finnick'in daha önce birkaç kere gördüğü bir pırıltı vardı, arenada delirmeye başlayan haraçlar her zaman çıkardı. _Hayır,_ diye düşündü. _Lütfen. Annie değil._

Annie kıpırdamadan durmuş, arkadaşına bakıyordu. Diğerleri etrafında gittikçe daralan bir çember halindeydiler, yaklaşıyorlardı. Finnick ona kaçması için bağırmak istiyordu ama işe yaramazdı, zaten odada diğerleri varken yapamazdı, diğerleri-

Eğer Annie'ye bir şey olursa ne yapacaktı?

_Lütfen Annie. Lütfen._

Birinci mıntıkanın haraçlarından biri, kan lekeli bir kamayı kaldırdı, gözleri dikkatle Annie'yi süzüyordu ama Annie hala donuk halde arkadaşının bedenine bakmakla meşguldü. Bütün oda fazlaca sessizleşmişti.

Sonra kız kamayı kaldırdı ve Annie- 

Kız düştü. Odada ani bir uğultu başlamıştı, kimse tam olarak ne olduğunu anlamamıştı. Finnick'in kendisi de aynı durumdaydı, her şey o kadar hızlı olmuştu ki gözleri takip edememişti, Annie, ona hiç uymayan bir sakinlikle bıçağı kızın göğsüne doğru fırlatmıştı.

Ve hala sakindi. Finnick'i korkutmaya başlayan bir sakinlik.

Diğer haraçlar bir anlık şoklarını çabuk atlatmışlardı, ikisi arkasına doğru geçiyorlardı, düşünceleri Finnick'in başını ağrıtmaya başlamıştı. _Lütfen. Annie değil. Ne isterseniz veririm._

Sanki Arena'nın kontrolleri sessiz yalvarışını duymuş gibi, aniden yüksek bir ses duyuldu, birkaç saniye içinde Finnick'in tanıdığı genetik olarak büyütülmüş kargalar ortaya çıkarken oda bir kere daha uğultuya boğuldu. Kargalardan biri birinci mıntıkanın diğer haracının kolundan bir parça koparmıştı, diğerleri çığlıklar içinde dağılırken Annie hala sabit durmuş, onları izlemekle meşguldü. Finnick dünyadaki en kutsanmış insan olmalıydı çünkü kargalar kaçan avları takip etmeyi tercih etmişlerdi, onlar uzaklaşıp sesi de beraberlerinde götürürken kamera Annie'nin diz çöküşünü gösterdi, titreyen elleri bir an arkadaşının başına uzandı, sonra hızla ellerini geri çekti ve tekrar çığlık atmaya başladı.

_Kaybettim._

Annie'nin kendi adını bağırdını fark etmek, Finnick'in dakikalarını aldı.

“Finnick!” sesi ormanın içinde yankılanıyordu, ona yapmamasını söylediği gibi, sesle onu herkes bulabilirdi. Finnick o anda bunu düşünmüyordu, midesinde ani bir bulantı vardı.

“Finnick, lütfen.” Annie'nin omzuları titremeye başlamıştı ve kamera yüzüne odaklanarak yaşlarla ıslanmış halini gösterdi. “Lütfen. Beni buradan çıkarmak zorundasın.”

Finnick gözlerini kapattı.

“Hey.” Omzuna bir el konmuştu. “Seninki fena gitmiyor ha?”

Finnick sesten onun Haymitch olduğunu anlamıştı, 12. mıntıkanın mentor'u diğerlerinin arasında çok içmesiyle ve haraçlarının isimlerini unutup durmasıyla ünlüydü. 

“Gözlerini açmalısın.” diye fısıldadı adamın sesi, kulağına.

Finnick başını salladı.

“Onu sağ görmek istiyor musun?” dedi adam, yine fısıldayarak ama daha keskin bir tonla. “Az önceki küçük şovdan sonra düzgün oynaman gerek.”

Finnick gözlerini açtı.

Annie bir ağaca dayanmış halde oturuyordu, o kadar ufak ve savunmasız görünüyordu ki Finnick'in kalbi ikiye ayrılacakmış gibi acıdı. 

“Geleceğine söz vermiştin.” diyordu kız, mırıltıyla. “Söz vermiştin. Lütfen. Finnick, beni buradan çıkarmak zorundasın.”

Odadaki bakışların hepsini üzerinde hissetti, neyse ki Haymitch hala onlarla arasında duruyordu, kolunu omzuna atmış, yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle ona bakıyordu, Finnick kendi kendine _rolünü oyna,_ diye hatırlattı. _Onu sağ görmek istiyor musun? Rolünü oyna._

“Tebrikler, dostum.” dedi Haymitch yüksek sesle, “Burada iyi bir haracın var.”

Finnick kendini gülümsemeye zorladı ama başaramadı.

“Teşekkür ederim.” dediğinde sesi de korkunç derecede zayıf çıkmıştı ama diğerleri tekrar ekrana, epey hasar almış kendi haraçlarına döndükleri için ona dikkat etmeyi bırakmışlardı, neyse ki.

************  
İki gün sonra, Annie bir mucize gibi, hayatta ve temizlenmiş halde içeri girdiğinde Finnick ona koşmamak için kendini zorlamıştı.

“Annie.” Sesi kısıktı, dikkatli. Kendi geri dönüşünü hatırlıyordu, o anda biri ona dokunduğunda ne kadar acıttığını. Onun kendisine sarılmasını bekledi.

Sarılmadı. Ona bir yabancı gibi baktı.

“Annie?” Gözleri yanmaya başlamıştı.

“Gelmedin.” Sesi çok kısıktı, çok karanlık. Sesinde Annie'nin neşesinden eser yoktu, sesinde Annie'den eser yoktu. “Gelmedin. Söz vermiştin. Kuşlar. Kan. Gelmedin.”

“Gelemezdim.” O anda odada yalnızlardı ama izlemediklerinden emin olamazdı, hızla gözlerini sildi. “Annie, lütfen-”  
“Bana dokunma.” Gözlerinde korku vardı. “Ellerinde kan var.”

“Annie-”

“Görebiliyorum. Ellerinde kan var.” Bir an durup kendi ellerine baktı, özenle manikür yapılmış, her bir kısmı mükemmelleştirilmiş parmaklarına. “Ellerimde kan var.” Gözleri tekrar ona çıktığında bu kez onlarda korku vardı ve ağlamanın eşiğinde gibi duruyordu. “Finnick, ellerimde kan var. Gelmedin.”

Finnick ne zaman dizlerinin üzerine düştüğünü bilmiyordu, ayakta durmadığını ancak yüzünü Annie'nin eteklerine gömerken fark etmişti.

“Çok üzgünüm.” Kimin izlediği umrunda değildi. Olamazdı. Her şeyini almışlardı, zaten her şeyini almışlardı ve şimdi Annie'yi de almışlardı. Annie'yi alamazlardı, başka hiçbir şeyi kalmamıştı.

Bir el yavaşça saçlarına dokundu. Sesindeki öfkeye rağmen dokunuşu eskisi kadar merhametliydi, eskisi kadar rahatlatıcı.

“Şşş. Geçti.” Sesi çok uzaktı. “Ellerimizde kan var. Geçti. Artık geçti.”

“Çok üzgünüm-”

“Bir önemi yok.” Finnick onun kendisiyle mi konuştuğundan emin olamıyordu. “Artık hiçbir şeyin önemi yok. Gelmedin, ellerimizde kan var ve hiçbir şeyin önemi yok.” Finnick'in yüzünü kumaşlardan çekip gözlerine baktı. “Eve gidelim. Beni buradan çıkarman gerek.” Ona hala bir yabancı gibi bakıyordu.

_Annie, lütfen._

Finnick sadece başını sallayabildi.

**************

Kapının önünde ne kadar zamandır durduğunu bilmiyordu, ama eğer adam onu fark etmese kendini belli etmezdi.

“Ah, Bay Odair, gelmişsiniz.” Snow'un saçları onu son görüşünden beri biraz daha beyazlamıştı sanki, gözleriyse biraz daha katılaşmış. “Oturun, lütfen.”

Finnick kaskatı halde onun gösterdiği yere oturdu.

“Tebrik ederim.” Sesi çok neşeliydi, bir an durup çayından bir yudum aldı. “Haracınız. Epey- dokunaklı bir performanstı.”

Finnick çenesini sıktı. Bir şey söylemeyecekti, söylememesi gerekiyordu.

“Çok hoştu gerçekten.” dedi Snow, gözleri onunkilere dikilmişti. “Ama anlıyorsunuz ya, ününüzü biraz-zedeleyebilir.” Fincanını tabağa bırakıp tekrar ona döndü. “Hayranlarınız bu minik durumdan şüphe etmemeliler, değil mi-”

“Bu bir pazarlık mı?” dedi Finnick, sonra kendine lanet ederek yumruğunu sıktı. Neden çenesini kapalı tutamıyordu, eskiden çok kolaydı bu, her zaman kolay olmuştu.

Snow'un yüzü ciddileşti ve gülümsemesi kayboldu.

“Ben pazarlık yapmam, Bay Odair.” dediğinde sesi buz gibiydi. “Ben ne yapacağınızı söylerim ve siz yaparsınız, ya da sevgili Annie'nizi son bir kez öpebilirsiniz, ben onu parçalarına ayırtmadan önce.” Fincanını geri alıp birkaç yudum aldı, tekrar konuştuğunda sesinde yine o sahte neşe vardı. “Ve bütün mıntıkanızı, elbette.”

Finnick yumruğunu biraz daha sıktı, artık kemikleri acımaya başlıyordu.

“Ne yapmamı istiyorsunuz?” dedi yavaşça.

“İzleyiciler arasında çok popülersiniz.” dedi Snow kayıtsızca. “Eminim sizinle biraz özel zaman geçirmek isteyenler çıkacaktır.”

Finnick başını kaldırmadan edemedi, adamın yüzünde gördüğü memnuniyet doğru anladığını onaylıyordu. Tekrar midesi bulanmaya başlamıştı.

“Yani, siz istiyorsunuz ki-”

“Bence birbirimizi gayet iyi anladık.” Snow arkasına yaslandı. 

“Yapacağım. Ama kimseye zarar vermeyeceksiniz. Lütfen.” Finnick kendinden iğrenerek onun gözlerinde bir güvence aradı ama bulamadı. Elbette.

“O sizin ne kadar uyumlu davrandığınıza bağlı, Bay Odair.” dedi Snow sakince. “Uslu durup rolünüzü oynarsanız, kimseye zarar gelmesi gerekmez. Anladınız mı?”

Finnick başını salladı.

“Sevindim, şimdi gidebilirsiniz, gerektiğinde sizi çağıracaklar.” 

Finnick kupkuru bir boğazla ayağa kalkıp kapıya doğru yürümeye başladı, başının içinde bir uğultu vardı, ağlamak istemesine sebep olan sesler. 

“Ah, Bay Odair?” 

Finnick dönüp baktı, Snow ona beyaz bir gül uzatıyordu.

“Bayan Cresta için.” dedi tatlı bir gülümsemeyle. “Ona iyi dileklerimi iletin.”

Gülü alırken parmakları titriyordu, Snow da bunu fark etmişti ama yüzündeki memnuniyeti daha da derinleştirmekten başka işe yaramamış gibiydi bu. 

Finnick bütün yolculuk boyunca fazlasıyla tatlı kokan şeyi elinden bırakamadı. Onu camdan dışarı fırlatmak istiyordu ama uslu durması gerekiyordu. Bir anlaşma yapmıştı.

Gözlerini kapatıp başka neler için anlaştığını düşünmemeye çalıştı. Kendini şimdiden berbat hissediyordu, Annie'yi nasıl bulacaktı acaba? Mags bu sefer onu yemek yemeye ikna edebilmiş miydi? 

Finnick eve vardığında Mags ayaklarını iskeleden suya sarkıtmış oturuyordu, onu görünce hafifçe gülümsedi. İçeriyi işaret edip üzgün bir ifade yaptı, Finnick iç çekti. Annie eve döndüklerinden beri Finnick olmayan kimseyle yalnız kalmaktan hoşlanmıyordu, hatta küçüklüğünden beri tanıdığı Mags'le bile.

Annie kendi galip evinin salonunda, yerde oturuyordu. Sırtı ona dönük olduğu için yüzünü göremiyordu ama kendi kendine mırıldandığını duyabiliyordu, sanki bir şeyin pazarlığını yapar gibi geliyordu kulağa.

“Annie?” Finnick yavaş adımlarla ona doğru ilerledi. Kız başını kaldırıp ona baktı, gözlerinde yine o uzak bakış vardı.

“Ellerimde kan var.” dedi tekrar, acı çeker gibi bir sesle.

“Hayır aşkım, bak.” Finnick gülün yere düştüğünü bile fark etmemşti, uzanıp onun ellerini kendi avuçlarına aldı ve avuçlarının içini öptü. “Gördün mü? Hiçbir şey yok.”

“Var.” Annie elini çevirip onunkileri tuttu. “Seninkilerde de var.”

“Annie.” Finnick onu göğsüne bastırıp saçlarını öptü. “Lütfen. Lütfen.”

Annie mırıldanmaya devam etti ama en azından ilk başlarda yaptığı gibi tutuşundan kurtulmaya çalışmamıştı. Bu kadarı bile minnettar olması gereken bir durumdu, Finnick biliyordu. Zamanları vardı, onu düzeltebilirdi. Onu güvende tutabilirse.

Tutacaktı. Neye malolursa olsun.

Neye malolacağını biliyordu, ama Annie'yi kollarında tutarken bunu düşünmek istemiyordu.

Tam o anda Annie onu sertçe kendinden uzaklaştırdı.

“Annie?” Finnick endişeyle ona uzandı, daha önce böyle bir durum olduğunda Annie kendine zarar vermeye çalışmıştı. 

“O nereden çıktı?” Annie korku dolu gözlerle gülü işaret ediyordu. Finnick'in onu yumruğunda sıktığı onca seferden sonra bile pek hırpalanmış görünmüyordu. “Onu buradan çıkar! Beni buradan çıkarman gerek, Finnick, lütfen-”

“Sorun yok.” Finnick aniden fırlayıp gülü avucunda sakladı. “Sorun yok, tamam mı? Hemen döneceğim.”

Dışarı fırlayıp gülü suya fırlattı, sonra kendini de suya bıraktı, ellerini tekrar ve tekrar yıkadı ama yeterli görünmüyordu gözüne. Tuzdan avucunun derisi soyulmaya başlayana kadar ovuşturmaya devam etti.

Mags ona ne yapmaya çalıştığını anlayamamış gibi bakıyordu. Finnick hiç hissetmediği kadar yorgun hissederek kendini yukarı çekip onun yanına oturdu.

“Sence onu geri alabilecek miyim, Mags?”

Mags sempatiyle onun ellini tuttu ama gözleri hüzünlüydü.

“Bundan sonra seyahat etmem gerekecek.” dedi Finnick. Boğazını yakan şeyi öksürerek temizlemeye çalıştı. “Capitol'e gitmem gerekecek. Ben yokken ona göz kulak olursun, değil mi?”

Mags elini kalbine bastırarak elbette yapacağını gösterdiğinde başını salladı.

“Teşekkür ederim.” Bir süre sessizce, suya bakarak oturdular. Dalgalar gülü sürüklemeye başlamışlardı bile ama hala görünecek kadar yakındı. “Mags?” dedi Finnick dalgınca. Mentoru ona döndü.

“Farklı mıydım? Arena'dan döndüğümde?”

Mags onaylayıcı ya da yalanlayıcı bir harekette bulunmadı, ama gözlerinde gördüğü şey Finnick için yeterli cevap olmuştu.

“Yemek hazır olduğunda haber veririm.” dedi yavaşça, ayağa kalkarken. Mags hafif bir baş hareketi yaptıktan sonra suyu izlemeyi sürdürdü, Finnick de bazen böyle yapabilmeyi özlüyordu, sakince oturup sadece suyun hareket etmesini izlemek ve bunu yeterli bulmak. Bir zamanlar hayatı buydu ve mutlu bir hayattı.

Mutluluk, ucuz bir şey değildi. Capitol'de hiçbir şey ucuz değildi.

Salondan geçerken bir an durup dudaklarını Annie'nin saçlarına bastırdı. 

“Seni seviyorum, biliyorsun değil mi?” 

O anda Annie'ye sunabileceği sadece bu kalmıştı. Güvenlik ve sevgisi.

_Çünkü sadakati artık sunmak için kendisine ait değildi._

Annie onu duymamış gibiydi, şimdi kırılmaz bir sessizlik içinde duvara bakıyordu. Finnick iç çekerek mutfağa ilerledi.

*************

_“Onu benden aldılar, Katniss. Ve onu geri aldığımda artık benim Annie'm değildi.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Annie'nin Oyunlar'da neler yaptığını ve sonrasını (aslında onunla ilgili neredeyse hiçbir şeyi) detaylı bilmediğimiz için, oralarda epeyce headcanon/uydurma vardır. Canona uygunluk aramayınız.


End file.
